bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senjukuha
and .'}} ) }} The Senjukuha (千塾派, "Thousand Lessons School"), often referred to as "Kawahiru Dojo" (河昼道場, Kawahiru Dōjō; literally "School of Kawahiru") is a training hall located in the Kabuki District of Rukongai. It is best known as being a school that offers instruction of , though other disciplines are also taught there as per the diversity of its instructors. Its founder and head master is . In addition to him, four others also take up residence there as masters: , , , and . Currently, and are the school's only uchi-deshi. Overview Masters and Saori, the Nishishō of Senjukuha.]] In the beginning, Seireitou stood as the Senjukuha's only instructor and its Grandmaster. Following the arrival of Saori Sumeragi, the two of them became known as the Nishishō (二師匠, "Two Masters"); this became the standard for well over a hundred years. Eventually, Kuniharu Inuzuri, Rinnōbō Yoshioka, and Botan Nakandakari all respectively became Masters in the years that followed; forming the current group. Each of the Masters have incredible powers, and all bear signature titles that distinguish their capabilities and experiences. They are powerful enough that L'Obscurité acknowledged them as a militaristic threat, right beside that of the Gotei 13 and the Royal Guard, despite being severely few in number. Despite being immeasurably powerful, it is a commonly shared trait among the Masters of Senjukuha that they are all very odd and eccentric. They are all prone to immature behavior and have trouble interacting with normal people due to the fact that they unconsciously release massive amounts of spiritual pressure. That is, to say, that given specific circumstances, they are more than capable of concealing their presence. Such is seen when Seireitou demonstrate battle strategies to Minato on separate occasions, in which he states one thing, but demonstrates exactly the opposite, still achieving the same result regardless. However, an ongoing gag at the dojo is that whenever there are disagreements between the Masters, they immediately get fired up and argue with each other as each one believes it will quickly resort to blows. However, it never resorts to this, and instead somehow leads to heated debates between the five in who is the strongest warrior by boasting about their respective fighting achievements in the past. Regardless, the seven (including the dojo's two residential students, Minato and Hinata) are very close, to the point that Seireitou has often considered them his family as though they were related by blood. Minato and Hinata primarily remain Seireitou's students, but often receive lessons from the other four Masters. A recurring gag among the masters at the dojo is that whenever they become spirited or motivated, their eyes seem to glow and emit light; a trait that transmits an incredible passion that can often be mistaken for killing intent and frightens ordinary individuals. History Synopsis The Darkness Cometh Known Residents The Senjukuha houses five masters, including that of Seireitou, who serves as the grandmaster. Among them, the school has seen several students who have come and gone, seeking tutelage in one craft or another. Although it is a Hakuda school first and foremost, the diversity of the masters and their mastered crafts offer a variety of different styles and techniques that can be learned by those who become students at the school. Students are regarded as temporary residents, only remaining there for as long as their instruction lasts, but the school also occasionally takes in disciples, which are considered live-in students that reside there on a permanent basis to receive proper long-term instruction. They are regarded as Senjukuha's apprentices. Behind the Scenes Many users have asked the author why he decided to use the term "Dojang" instead of the commonly used term "Dōjō" when speaking of a martial arts school such as this one. It should be known that Dojang and Dōjō mean the same thing, except that the former is the Korean term and the latter is the Japanese term. The Korean term was used as an allusion to the author having studied Taekwondo at an institution for over ten years, which references the training hall as a Dojang, as Taekwondo itself is a Korean martial art. However, the author has stated it is acceptable to also call the Kawahiru Dojang, the "Kawahiru Dōjō".